


Anything

by Sapphy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Play, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/Sapphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels Gerard’s smile, pressed into the top of his head. “Anything for you, baby boy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever age play, written for a prompt given to me by justalittlebitspecial over on tumblr. It's not something I'd ever normally write, but it was an interesting challenge.

The sleep-suit is gorgeously soft, and a restful shade of deep blue with white stars and rubber bits on the feet to stop the wearer sliding over.

“Is it… for me?”

Gerard grins at him. “Who else am I gonna buy baby clothes for, dummie?”

Mikey blushes, because any mention of this thing they do makes him blush unless he’s deep in it, but he smiles too, because Gerard is always looking out for him.

“It’s great, Gee. Thank you!”

“You wanna try it on now?”

Mikey considers. Normally they only do this when his anxiety is bad, when he needs to let go and have someone take care of him so he can get himself back on an even keel. He’s never done it without needing it before, but even though he doesn’t need it, he wants it. He strokes the soft fabric and imagines how comfy it will be to wear, imagines how safe and cosy and loved he’ll feel in it, and nods.

Gerard kisses his forehead gently. “Go get changed then Mikes, I’ll clear up some.”

Mikey shuts himself in the bathroom, even though insisting on privacy seems stupid after all these years.

He takes a shower first, taking his time to relax, get a little closer to the headspace he’s aiming for. He uses Gerard’s cheap shampoo, because it smells like Gee, and then decides what the hell and shaves his legs just because he likes the way it feels. He likes the feel of new fabrics against his bare skin.

When he’s done he dries himself carefully, not wanting anything to spoil the softness of his new clothes, and gets dressed. The fabric is even softer on, and the sensation against his bare legs is like being buried in a pile of soft toys. He wriggles his toes in the sleepsuit’s feet, and feels small and cute and cherished.

Gerard is waiting for him when he comes out, smiling affectionately. “Nice shower baby boy?” he asks.

Mikey can’t keep the grin from his face at the nickname. “Yes,” he says, plucking at the fabric of the sleepsuit. “This is very soft.”

“Anything for you Mikey, you know that.”

He stumbles over and pulls Gerard into a tight hug. "Thanks Daddy."

Gerard ruffles his hair affectionately, and kisses the very top of his head. "So what do you wanna do now kiddo?"

Mikey considers. "Want a story," he decides.

"Come on then," Daddy says, leading him over to the sofa. He gets Mikey settled, then goes to rummage in the pile of comics they haven't got round to putting away since their last pilgrimage to Midtown comics.

Daddy gives Mikey a considering look, likely figuring out how old he is today, and then pulls out a couple of brightly coloured issues. "Spider-Man fights hobgoblin in this one."

Mikey grins so wide it feels like the top might pop right off his head. Daddy always knows exactly what story to pick, perfectly matching superhero to mood.

Daddy brings his prizes back to the sofa, and gets comfy, curling an arm around Mikey in a way that makes him feel tiny and safe. When Mikey's comfy, feet tucked up under him, toes wriggling happily in the fleecy feet of his new sleepsuit, head resting on his Daddy’s warm chest, he drags a blanket over them both, arranging it carefully around Mikey's shoulders.

"Alright, baby boy?" he asks softly. "Warm enough?"

Mikey nods, and Daddy kisses the top of his head, and opens the comic. "Okay, so last time, Aunt May was being held hostage by Hobgoblin."

He begins to read softly, his finger tracing the lines of text. He does all the voices, like he always does. Peter Parker sounds like Mikey, and Aunt May speaks with Ellenna's slight accent. Mary-Jane gets a ridiculous high squeaking voice that makes Mikey giggle.

Daddy keeps up a running commentary as he reads, comparing the writing to other Spiderman stories and criticizing the way Aunt May just waits around to be rescued instead of taking Goblin out herself.

After the first few pages, Mikey closes his eyes, lets his Daddy’s voice just wash over him. Daddy’s so passionate, cares so much, it’s nice to just listen to him talk, feels safe and familiar. It feels like home.

He doesn’t know when exactly he doses off, but when he wakes up he’s lying on the sofa, blanket tucked securely around him and a cushion under his head. He has a tiny moment of panic, when he thinks he’s been abandoned, but then he hears movement in the kitchen, and his rumbling stomach reminds him it’s probably dinner time.

He’d normal come back up after a nap, but he doesn’t want to, wants to stay small and safe and cherished, so he doesn’t speak, just wraps the blanket around his shoulders like a cape and pads over the kitchen door.

Daddy is stirring something in a saucepan that smells like it might be mac n cheese, and the oven light is on. When he’s Mikey’s brother he’s not much of a cook, but when he’s being Daddy he always makes an effort to make something nice. It warms something inside Mikey to know that Daddy hadn’t wanted their session to end with the nap either, so he sneaks over, enjoying the sensation of the rubberised stars on the bottom of his sleep suit feet sticking to the floor, and wraps his arms around Daddy.

“Smell nice,” he says, when his Daddy jumps. “I’m hungry.”

Daddy turns in his arms and pulls him into a proper hug, kissing the top of his head fondly. “Didn’t know you’d woken up baby boy. It won’t be long. It’s not much, just mac and broccoli and some bacon.”

“Yummy,” Mikey tells him, even though he doesn’t really like broccoli. It’s good for him, and it makes Daddy happy when he eats it, and if he finishes it all, Daddy gives him desert, so he doesn’t say anything.

“How about you lay the tables, okay baby?” his Daddy asks, smiling down at him.

Mikey nods, because he can do that, and he doesn’t mind doing chores if it’s to help Daddy. Daddy’s so nice to him, he likes to do nice things for him too.

He fetches the plates one at a time, because they’re heavy and he doesn’t want to drop one, and also he doesn’t want to let go of his blanket cape. Cutlery is in the drawer, and he fetches a knife and fork for Daddy, and just a fork for himself.

He looks to his Daddy for permission before climbing on a chair to fetch down cups for them both, a proper glass one for Daddy, which he’s extra specially careful with, and his own plastic transformers one with the floaty bits inside for himself.

He lays it all out properly, with the knife and fork one each side of his Daddy’s plate, and then stands there holding his plastic cup, waiting for Daddy to notice that he’s done.

He does of course, because Daddy never forgets about Mikey for long. He smiles at him wide and warm when he sees he’s done it all properly, and tells him he’s a good boy.

Mikey gets three pieces of bacon, and six pieces of broccoli, which is clearly the wrong way round, but Daddy gives him this big hopeful look when he cuts it up for him, so he doesn’t say anything, not even yuck.

He eats the broccoli first, swallowing it all down as quickly as he can, and then eating a huge mouthful of macaroni to cover up the taste.

His Daddy grins at him, his funny little sideways smile that Mikey loves, and says, “Good boy. There’s chocolate pudding for after.”

Chocolate pudding isn’t as good as mango pudding, but it’s pretty good, and they’ve got grape soda to drink, which is Mikey’s favourite, and the macaroni is creamy and comforting, and the bacon is really crispy, just how he likes it, so even with having had to eat six whole pieces of broccoli, it’s a pretty good dinner.

Daddy clears away the plates when they’re done, and then suggests that they watch a movie while they eat their pudding.

Mikey jumps down from his chair, collects his blanket cape which he’d had to take off while he ate, and trails it behind him out into the living room, his Daddy following with the pudding and two spoons.

Mikey chooses the Princess Bride to watch, and his Daddy puts it on for him, and then they settle down on the sofa to watch.

Daddy hands him his pudding cup, and tries to give him a spoon, but Mikey pushes it away. Instead of being cross, his Daddy smiles at him. “You want me to feed you?”

Mikey blushes, but nods. He’s not a baby, can feed himself, but sometimes he likes it if Daddy does it for him, likes having Daddy’s full attention like that, and Daddy doesn’t mind, because he’s the best dad ever.

He keeps getting distracted from the pudding, his eyes sliding over the screen only to be pulled back when his daddy pokes him in the chin with a chocolatey spoon and laughs at him. It’s not the mean kind of laughing at him though, and Mikey probably does look pretty silly with chocolate all over his chin so he doesn’t mind.

When they’ve finished their pudding, his Daddy fetches some tissue and wipes Mikey’s face clean, smiling fondly at him as he does so.

Mikey slowly comes back to himself at the movie plays, easing into being a grown-up gently. When he lets out a snort of laughter at the Priest reading the wedding vows, Gerard smiles at him, warm and fond and asks, “You back to being a grown-up?”

“Asshole,” Mikey says, and then snuggles back into Gerard’s shoulder. He’ll have to get up soon, take off the sleep-suit. He doesn’t want to spoil it by wearing it all the time. But for now he’s warm and comfortable and moving seems like far too much effort. “Thank you.”

He feels Gerard’s smile, pressed into the top of his head. “Anything for you, baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the air I breathe.


End file.
